Various methods of nucleic acid synthesis are available, many of which are based on a synthesis scheme wherein nucleosides are bound to a solid phase carrier, and nucleotides are sequentially bound to the nucleosides, whereby an elongated oligonucleotide is obtained.
Known solid phase carriers for the nucleic acid synthesis include polystyrene solid phase carriers, glass porous solid phase carriers and the like. Patent document 1 discloses a solid phase carrier consisting of a styrene-hydroxystyrene-divinylbenzene copolymer having a hydroxyl group as a functional group that contributes to nucleic acid synthesis. However, the document does not disclose or suggest using another solid phase carrier that does not support nucleic acid synthesis in a nucleic acid synthesis reaction.
In conventional methods of producing a nucleic acid utilizing a nucleic acid synthesis reaction on a solid phase carrier, there have been problems of wide variation in yield and purity among different reaction lots, and of low reaction efficiency and low reproducibility.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-97545